


Post Wedding Debut

by digthewriter



Series: ART by DIG [84]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Coming Out, Desi Harry Potter, Digital Art, Draco Malfoy Has Long Hair, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry/Draco Owlpost Fest 2020, Indian Harry Potter, Just Married, M/M, POC Harry Potter, South Asian Harry Potter, Wedding, desi clothes, desi garb, draco in sherwani, indian clothes, ministry gala, post wedding, sherwani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Harry takes Draco to the Holiday Ball at the Ministry two days after they're married. Draco is a little nervous but Harry has no fucks to give.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: ART by DIG [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395439
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	Post Wedding Debut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [semperfiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/gifts).



> Dear **semperfiona** I hope you like the "purple and orange" request I filled for you. You are mad cool and I hope one day you'll podfic a story based on this art!

**Author's Note:**

> [also on tumblr](https://digtheshipper.tumblr.com/post/640600370356338688) ♥


End file.
